


Ring of Fire

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if your house was on fire what would you save?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!!
> 
> None of this is true and it never happened and I pray that it never does!   
> Inspired by what Adam answered to a fan asking him ‘if his house was on fire, which three thing would he save?’ and of course the first thing our lovable said was “my boyfriend Sowli” (The 95.5 performance on 25.03.12) 
> 
> Yay!!  
> Also NCOE live acoustic was spectacular, so go watch it if you haven’t seen it.

The flashing headlights of the cars coming from the opposite direction were irritating Adam’s tired eyes. He was driving back from work, a tiring 15 hour final recording on a song. He was so damn happy that he was finished, sure he loved the album, but there were too many sleepless night and stress over tinny little details that any other person would probably shake off, but Adam couldn’t; sure he made it big with the first album, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t fall just as big if the second wasn’t right, his fans were expecting more, hell, even he was expecting more out of himself now. But now he’s wearing a proud smile that on his standards the album is perfect.

 

Then the smile faded away as he looked as the time being flashed by the clock on his board; it was 11:37 pm. He had promised Sauli he’d be home in time for dinner, a dinner that took place three hours ago. Adam sighed, he knew Sauli wouldn’t be mad, he’s such a perfect boyfriend, he understands Adam better than anyone, better than Adam understands himself and he accepts him; flaws and all. Workaholic, obnoxious, perfectionist, a lair of baby fat that he ever got rid of, his dorky side, Sauli accepts them all, he loves them all. So every day he found himself tired and exhausted coming come, just picturing Sauli’s sleepy face smiling warm at him would brighten his spirit.

 

He turned the last curb, entering the street his house was on and picked up speed, knowing that there was no police here and anxious to see if his lover was still awake. Normaly Sauli would be right in the doorway as soon as Adam went to unlock the door, hugging him, sighing in Adam’s blouse, like a form of stress relieve, then Adam would hoist him up and carry him to the living room and talk about their day, well not really, they would first make out, start talking of their clothes, move to the bedroom, make love to each other, then talk in the aftermath about their day. Yeah, it was perfect.

 

Adam stopped the car outside the garage because he had not yet gotten rid of the old car and didn’t have any more room in there, so he would just let the new car in the small space outside their house.

 

He was just getting out of the car, locking it, when something went terribly wrong. The first this he saw was a beam of bright red light coming out of every window on the lower level of the house, then there was a loud explosion noise, something you only hear in movies, he slowly turned around from his car trying to figure out what had happened when he saw it, there was flames covering half on the house, the walls were falling on the left side and there was this high, loud and terrifying noise made by the fire alarm. Adam could feel his feet moving, they felt like blocks of stone, his heart was now somewhere in his head because he could hear and feel it beating in the. After what felt like an eternity he reached the front door, the key in his trembling had no longer fitted in the hole on the door; Adam threw it to the ground, took a step back and rammed his whole body into the door with all his strength. The door few off its hinges and Adam made it inside. His eyes were closed, tried to block out everything for even a second more, but there was no way around it, he could feel the heat and he could smell the asphyxiating smoke that was clouding up his mind. Opening his eyes was even worse, the left side where his kitchen used to be was nothing but flames, all the furniture in the living room was also on fire and scattered all over, then his eyes widen in fear as he saw that the whole staircase was completely demolished.

 

“Sauli!” Adam yelled as he saw his lover up at the end of the staircase under two beams that had fallen down from the roof.

 

“A-Adams.” Sauli gasped and lifted his head from the ground; he was covered in black smudges.

 

“Fuck! Sauli! Are you ok? Can you move?” Adam broke out of his trance and tried to keep the panic at bay, he needed to get his lover out of here and keep his calm.

 

Sauli tried to lift himself on his arms but failed and feel back down.

 

“I can’t, I can’t!” Sauli panted. “I think my leg is broken, it hurts too much to move.” It seems like Sauli was also trying to keep calm, but it was only making Adam worry more.

 

Adam looked around fast, trying to find something he could use to get up on the second level and saw that the table in the dining room was still intact. He ran over there and dragged over close to the burning staircase.

 

“Adam, what are you doing?” Sauli coughed out.

 

Adam climbed on the table reaching the upstairs floor and tried to pull himself up.

 

“I have to get you out of there, baby.” Adam said gasping as he was lifting all his body on his hands.

 

“No, Adam, go out and wait for the fireman to come, please they’ll do their job. You’re not safe in here.” But Adam had managed to get up and immediately grabbed one of the beam on top of Sauli, it was burning hot at the end of which Adam grabbed, but he did not feel a thing, he was so tense and so determined that nothing could stand in his way now.

 

“No way! I’m not getting out of this house without you.” Adam said his eyes tearing up but his arms never giving in to the blinding pain.  

 

“Please Adam!” Sauli yelled, “You need to get out, the heating system in the basement works on gas, if the flames reach it, it will explode.” Sauli chocked out as he started crying. “Please go.” He last attempted in a broken whimper.

 

“No!” Adam yelled out and managed to get a beam off Sauli. “Ok, baby this next one is on your leg so it might hurt, I’m sorry.” Adam said. There was no way he was leaving here the only thing that made his life mean something and that gave him a sense of direction, support and love like it was never given to him before. If they were meant to die here than they were meant to die here together. Adam just hoped his parents would forgive him and that his fans would keep him alive in their hearts and treasure the music that he poured all of his heart into, he was sad for disappointing them, but there was no life without Sauli for him anymore.

 

He kept hearing cracks and loud noises, the fumes were getting really tick and it made the air almost unbreathable and their eyes water, Sauli kept begging in a small voice for Adam to leave as the fire was spreading and spreading and Sauli was losing touch with reality. Then he felt a wave of pain choking him out of the dizzy state, the suddenly Adam was lifting him up.

 

There were other voices, people dressed in red and light’s being flashed into his eyes, then there was another big explosion and Sauli passed out.

 

***

 

“Hey baby? Come one wake up.” Sauli opened his tired eyes and smiled, Adam was there lying next to him, cupping his face.

 

“Are we both in heaven?” Sauli said smiling, he couldn’t really feel anything yet.

 

Adam smiled as well, a warm loving smile. “No baby, we made it, we’re ok.” Adam said his eyes tearing up. Sauli looked around, they were in a hospital, Adam was in bed with him. He looked at Adam’s hands and notice they were bandaged.

 

“Adam! What-” But Adam shushed him hit a bandaged finger.

 

“I’m fine, just a bit burned, but it will heal.” Well the doctor said that it will leave scars but Adam couldn’t care less.

 

“Your leg is broken.” Adam said with a sad face. “The doctor said that it didn’t pierce the skin and that it will heal fast, but it’s in a cast right now. I asked for the strongest sedative so you won’t feel a thing.” Adam whispered and kissed his forehead gently.

 

“The fire was caused by a bad fuse in the kitchen and then the gas stove exploded. After I got the beams off you the fireman came and help carry you outside to the ambulance, then the heating system exploded, the whole house got burned down.” Adam said not breaking eye contact with him.

 

“Fuck! I’m sorry baby. You couldn’t save anything?” Sauli said trying to raise himself off the bed, but Adam grabbed him in a tight hug, pinning him back down.

 

“I saved the only thing that matters.” He said in a shaking crying voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know how if you guys liked what my over acting brain cooked up. XDDD


End file.
